Talk:Walkerbots
Does anyone else think we should have a category for Walkerbots? Just like the one for Stock Robots. Llamaman201 17:45, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I think that is a good idea. We should probably have one for clusterbots too. Christophee (talk) 22:43, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Namazu It says on the team's website http://web.archive.org/web/20040602232606/namazu.indes.nl/index_a.html that Namazu is a walker. We should add that to the page.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 17:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Right, we've all known about that since forever, the only reason it isn't there is that Namazu doesn't have a page RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Weight Classes Can we please have a section for different weight classes, identifying what weight classed you to a weight category when entering a walkerbot? TG (t ' 09:18, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Innovation Can we look at how the Walkers have developed? Johnathan Pearce said this during Millenium's fight, immediately after activate: Clawed Hopper also seemed quick, compared to the slow robots in the series 3 walker fights. Can we mention innovation?--'Deadbotuliza (talk) 16:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Job List I think this is ready to be removed from the Job List? Matt(Talk) 14:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Rewrite Just to inform everyone that I am currently planning a full rewrite of this article to bring it up to the standard of the other weapon/robot type articles. I would like to ask a few questions before I complete it, however: #Would anyone approve of a combined 'List of Walkerbots/Shufflebots' table, or prefer to use separate tables for each type? My preference is for the former, since it would follow the logic behind the existing Clusterbots/Minibots table. #Would it be useful to put the individual Walkerbot/Shufflebot weight classes in tables, or should we keep the current bullet points system? #Which images should we use for the infoboxes? My heart says Anarchy and Drillzilla, in honour of them being the most successful walkers/shufflers. Feedback and suggestions are kindly appreciated. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 21:29, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :It would be worth creating a proper wikitable list, which has different colours for Walkers and Shuffles. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:02, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree with your personal preferences when suggested, and think that tables would be good for the weight classes. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:29, February 12, 2017 (UTC) #I think it would be great to get a gif of Anarchy walking. Whoever has a high def version of Series 6, i can help you do it but I can only make them off YouTube. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 23:52, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Below are four samples I have produced showing potential colour schemes for the Walkerbots/Shufflebots wikitable. I am either considering highlighting the shufflebots in bold, or with coloured backgrounds which have not been used in other tables before. Non-heavyweight walkerbots will have green backgrounds as with the other tables: '''Option 1: Walkerbots – plain backgrounds / Shufflebots – plain backgrounds, bold text Option 2: Walkerbots – plain backgrounds / Shufflebots – yellow backgrounds Option 3: Walkerbots – plain backgrounds / Shufflebots – pink backgrounds Option 4: Walkerbots – plain backgrounds / Shufflebots – orange backgrounds Please let me know which option you would prefer. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 08:16, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :Not yellow, too jarring. Pink looks nicest but is also the least relevant. Bolding the text is consistent with flipping arms, though I'm not sure how Minibots are handled. Option 1 is probably safest, or try some kind of blue, as Share and Destroy needs to be removed from clusterbots' table. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:43, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::At the moment, there is no system in place to distinguish clusterbots from minibots, although I am considering having minibots highlighted in bold for consistency's sake. Anyway, thank you for your feedback, Toast. I have produced four more samples with different shades of blue - two light, two dark - to see which ones would work the best: ::Option 5: Walkerbots – Plain backgrounds / Shufflebots – sky blue backgrounds :: ::Option 6: Walkerbots – Plain backgrounds / Shufflebots – Air Force blue backgrounds :: ::Option 7: Walkerbots – Plain backgrounds / Shufflebots – baby blue backgrounds :: ::Option 8: Walkerbots – Plain backgrounds / Shufflebots – dark blue backgrounds ' :: ::As always, feedback on the last four options is kindly appreciated. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 14:40, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Personally, I think Option 7 would be the best option; it's not too in-your-face but it's still easy to distinguish. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 14:45, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::I would go for Option 7. Option 8 is barely readable and it may be difficult for some people to distinguish the hyperlink text in Option 6.--Voyanuitoa (talk) 15:20, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :Choose a colour that is consistent with other tables. Maybe the green from the clusterbots page? Jimlaad43(talk) 14:46, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Green is already being used for non-heavyweight robots on other wikitables, and will be used here for non-heavyweight walkers/shufflers such as Stomp or Mammoth. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 14:52, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :::7 is best. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:59, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Following the feedback received above, I have decided that Option 7 will be the final colour scheme for the wikitable. On another note, would anyone support the removal of the small section on walkers in Techno Games? I feel that the aforementioned section is not completely relevant to Robot Wars, even if many of the Heavyweight Sprint walkers came from established Robot Wars teams. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 19:23, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :Fine by me. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:35, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Weight Limits Having just re-read the technical rules for Series 6 and 7, it appears that the rules do not mention a separate weight limit for shufflebots, and merely state that they were not eligible for the 200kg walkerbot weight allowance. I'd be intrigued to know where the information on the '150kg' shufflebot limit came from. Also, it transpires that the weight limit for heavyweight walkers in Series 2, 3 and 4 was definitely 136kg, not 160. The reference to walkers also being able to compete one class below their weight also makes the idea of establishing fixed walkerbot weight limits in lighter categories difficult to implement. Time for some revisions, I think. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:07, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :Great research, feel free to update accordingly. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:30, August 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Will do. :) [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:43, August 23, 2018 (UTC)